True fate
by Elyzah
Summary: When Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night because of a dream, fates have a turn around that no one will expect. Kagome's dreams lead the way to their twisted fate. ON HOLD
1. Kagome's Nightmare

Liz: hey people!!! this is our first story, so yeah... ummm well we at least I think it sort of sucks but we have never done this before. You can flame us if you want about how it sucks we already know that or you could give us suggestions to make it better!!!

* * *

I better not forget to add this: We don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...

* * *

**Kagome's Nightmare**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screams and sits up, not remembering anything in her dream.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, running over to Kagome and giving her a friendly hug.

"I..I don't know, I just remember seeing images of Kikyo taking you to hell..."she replies, tears edging her chocolate eyes.

"Kagome, I would never let Kikyo do that. You know that I have to complete the jewel and extract my revenge on Naraku." the half demon says, trying to comfort her.

Minutes later Miroku runs up to the two.

"Is everything okay over here, I heard Kagome scream," Miroku asks, not noticing their position.

Kagome, realizing that inuyasha is hugging her, jumps away, blushing, while Inuyasha looks in the opposite direction. Sango, just waking up, walks over to Miroku to see what the commotion is about. A moment later you could hear a SLAP and a very frustrated demon slayer yelling hentai.

"He never learns..." Sango tells herself while wondering over to ask Kagome in person.

"Are you alright Kagome?" she asks, concern visible in her voice.

"Yeah, just had a strange dream that's all nothing serious" then with a cheerier voice Kagome says, "Let's go back to sleep no one should be up this late at night."

All of them settled down again expect Inuyasha, he was still concerned about Kagome, she never screamed nor talked in her dreams before so why was she starting now? Oh well, he decided to stay awake, plus he couldn't go back to sleep. What would he do about Kikyo? He didn't know anymore.

* * *

I realize its super super short but we don't know wat else to write so please can u give us ideas!!!


	2. The Encounter with the Monkey

Liz: Wow another chapter this one was written by not me but by Kat. Hehehe. Sorry I sort of suck at writing stories I probably got a 80 on the essay I had to write in English. ::sigh::

* * *

**True Fate**

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...

"...." Indicates speech

'....' Indicates thoughts

* * *

Here is a miscellaneous quote:

"Do not let sorrow rule us"

* * *

The Encounter with the Monkey

* * *

The next day, Kagome got up earlier then the rest of the group. She was wondering why her dream kept bugging her, all she remembers is the part of Kikyo and Inuyasha. Wasn't Kikyo always trying to drag Inuyasha to hell with her so why did it matter so much now? What was Kikyo up to? But her thoughts were interrupted by Sango.

"Hey Kagome, you want to go to the hot springs before the boys wake up?"

"Sure" Kagome replies, with that said the girls head off unaware of the trouble ahead.

Inuyasha lazily lifted his eyes open, but then panicked. 'Where was Kagome? Had she left because of that dream? It would be horrible and he would have to take the blame. Inuyasha, stop worrying so much' he thought, 'Maybe Miroku knows where they are.' "Miroku get you're lazy ass up, Kagome and Sango are missing!"

"Huh? What? Wait a second, SANGO MISSING? That means I can't grope her!" Miroku said as he woke up, panicking that he couldn't grope Sango's ass this morning.

"You're such a pervert! All you can think of are women's buts! Let's go look for them." Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were finishing their baths. The two got out and dressed, but were interrupted by a blazing screech. If Kagome didn't know any better she say it would be a monkey.

Interesting why monkeys would be in this part of Japan. "Hey Sango you want to see what made that screech, it might be interesting?" asked Kagome.

"Sure why not, it could be a demon, the boys might be in trouble." replied Sango. But they both giggled at the thought of Inuyasha and Miroku in trouble, Inuyasha being so strong. They walked silently over towards the sound. But their peace was interrupted by Inuyasha screaming. They then decided to sit and watch the fight until they had a good shot at the monkey demon. It was doing one of the most disgusting things. It was throwing it poor at them and it stunk. It was funny how Inuyasha seemed to be losing. Finally Kagome and Sango saw an opportunity and shot. They launched their weapons and destroyed the monkey demon before it hit the final blow. But the question was why didn't Miroku use his wind tunnel?

"What happened to the monkey? I was about to kill it but it disappeared," Inuyasha blurted out.

Leaving their spots from the forest, Kagome and Sango said," that would be our doing," Kagome then added,"you were almost killed by a monkey."

"Was not!" Inuyasha argued.

"Was too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Was not." Inuyasha said.

"I say you were so sit" Kagome finished.

Miroku and Sango watched with mere amusement at the argument that went on between the two, Kagome always seem to prevail, or if she was really anger she left. But you have to say that it began because Inuyasha was defeated by a monkey is funny.

"Lets get a move on, I sense a shard that way, but first lets get the shard from that monkey," said Kagome pointing towards the west.

"What!!!! that monkey had a shard?" cried Inuyasha, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"What do you think I just did?" Kagome asked.

The two bickered off as usually for they did not know the shadow following waiting ever so patiently.

Finally arriving where Kagome sensed a Shikon jewel shard, but to everybody's surprise there was nothing there.

"Kagome, are you certain you sense something here?" Inuyasha questioned the girl.

"Yes, I am if you wish to doubt me I'll just go home. It's strange though, its here right where I'm standing but there's nothing there." Kagome answered.

"Well it might be underground Lady Kagome" Miroku add helpfully.

"The monk actually has a good idea for once." Inuyasha snorted

"Hey are you calling be stupid?" Miroku asked.

Pausing to think about it, Inuyasha said, "Um, yes I am" But any further comments were lost by one single word.

"Inuyasha, SIT" Kagome yelled.

"Well, that'll start the hole for us. Thanks Kagome" Shippo said annoying Inuyasha with his comment.

"Feh. It's not my fault. It's kagomes" Inuyasha yelled but was muffled as dirt poured into his mouth.

"I heard that! Sit" Kagome huffed.

* * *

Liz: hey people its me again!!!!!!! Kat is mostly the writer while I edit, post, add author notes etc. lol. Im a very public person while she is not. lol actually I'm sort of shy in person. Anyways moving on. Please review and tell us how its going. Later


	3. author's note read this please

Hey

ATTENTION due to lack of inspiration, or what is more commonly known as a writers block, both stories will be on hold and true fate may eventually be dropped. If you do no wish this upon thyself then please let us know by review our email us.

I may not continue this story and I am truly sorry if this grieves you so but if you may be desperate for this story to continue then please tell me so I don't take it down.


End file.
